Traditionally, lottery games such as lotto and pick 3 and pick 4 games have been played by drawing random play symbols. Normally the play symbols which are used are numerals. To play a pick 3 or pick 4 game, a player first selects three or four numbers. Then, a drawing is held at a central location to determine the winning numbers. One system to select play symbols consists of repeatedly drawing objects, typically balls, which display different numerals. The balls are randomly mixed in a rotating drum. The drums can have either a group of receptacles or they can have a single receptacle from which the balls are drawn. If there are a group of receptacles, one ball is drawn from each receptacle. The combination and order of balls drawn constitutes the winning combination. If the balls are drawn from a single receptacle, the order of balls drawn and the numerals on those balls constitute the winning combination. If the numerals selected by the player are the same and in the identical order as the numerals drawn from the drums, the player wins the game. The amount of money won by the player is usually set for each game based on the probability of selecting the winning numbers in the order in which they are drawn.
Public interest in the lottery games generates much revenue for state governments. State lottery commissions earn more money by increasing lottery sales. Although lotteries have been successful, it is considered desirable to increase the profitability of the lotteries. By limiting games played to traditional lottery games, player interest and profitability has been limited.